


Forever Royal

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Your world lies outside of the castle walls, with a boy who dances to make ends meet. When it's announced that you're set to marry Seungcheol, the prince from the next kingdom over, you may have a plan to change that.





	Forever Royal

**Author's Note:**

> request: Princess reader x peasant The8? -anon
> 
> -Admin Bee

At this rate, you’re starting to regret ever getting out of bed this morning. Jeonghan has come in at least ten times in the last hour to bring updates about your schedule for the day, reminding you for the fourth time that the royal family from the next kingdom over was visiting that afternoon. Perfectly manicured nails be damned, you’re were going to snap if he said “don’t be late!” one more time. And it wasn’t going to be pretty.

You manage to escape the alterations appointment and hide in your room for a while before there’s a knock on your door. You groan in response and turn to glare at the guard you’d entrusted to ward off anyone who came to see you. Vernon shrugs at your gaze and pushes further into the room anyway.

“I was sent by the queen to bring you downstairs, your highness,” you scrunch your nose at the formality, “the royal family is here.”

“Already!?” You push off of your bed to check the clock. Sure enough, it’s noon.

“Weren’t you supposed to be studying?”

“I was,” you pout, shuffling the open textbooks on your bed. Vernon eyes the books before making a show of grabbing your phone off your bed and unlocking it while you squawk in protest.

“Really, Y/N? ‘Which Character from Mulan are You’?”

“Okay, fine, I’ve been taking Buzzfeed quizzes for the past two hours, sue me.”

Vernon chuckles and hands your phone back, “C’mon, they’re waiting for you.”

You make it as far as downstairs and into the grand hall before a maid springs on you, attempting to make your wild bed head look more presentable. Vernon gives a short bow, having done his job of escorting you, but pauses before leaving.

“Oh, and Y/N?” you turn to see him leaning against the wall, “I see you more as Yao.”

“Thanks, Ling,” you shoot back. Vernon simply waves his hand over his shoulder, laughter echoing off of the polished walls as he walks back to his post.

When the maid is satisfied with your appearance, she allows you to escape from her clutches, ushering you off towards the grand doors that lead into the parlor. The butler waiting at the door gets to see your small tantrum, his eyes turning up in amusement when you stomp toward him, much less lady like than your royal advisors would approve of.

“Don’t laugh at me, Chan,” you snarl. He simply smirks in return.

“Would never dream of it, my lady.”

He waits until you’ve smoothed yourself and your dress over before opening the door, revealing the group of people inside.

“Her Highness, Princess Y/N,” he introduces you with a bow, letting you walk inside after him. Per routine, you curtsey to one side of the room, and then the other, taking note of everyone there.

“Thank you, Chan,” your mother says, “you’re dismissed.”

Chan bows again and goes to close the door behind him, whispering a small “good luck,” when he passes by you.

“Nice of you to join us, Y/N,” your mother takes a sip of her tea, “we thought we’d have to start this meeting without you.”

You ignore her, instead turning to the family sitting on the plush couches to your right, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesties.” You curtsey again.

The King laughs, a warm hearty sound that eases your nerves a bit, “Please, Y/N, no need to be so formal with us. We’re almost family after all. Call me Byeongsu.” He turns back to the couch and the two other people stand, “This is my wife, Haeun.”

“How do you do, miss.” You curtsey towards the woman, who instead pulls you into a hug. You stiffen on instinct and pray she doesn’t take it as rude. From her light laugh, you’re pretty sure you’ve gotten by this time.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Y/N, we’ve heard so much about you.” She releases you and you force a smile onto your face because honestly, you’re kind of freaked out. Every family you’ve been introduced to before to talk about business affairs has never been this friendly. Or touchy, for that matter.

“And this,” the King calls your attention back, “is my son, Seungcheol.”

The prince straightens his back and puffs his chest out some, almost making you scoff out loud. Way to be subtle, dude. He reaches forward and takes your hand into his own, bowing to place a kiss against the back of your hand before looking up to meet your gaze through his eyelashes, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

It takes everything in you to not gag.

“Likewise,” you mumble, wondering how subtly you can manage to pull your hand away from his.

“Well, we have a lot to discuss. Seungcheol and Y/N can get acquainted later,” the King speaks again, patting his son on the back. Once you escape Seungcheol’s hold, you retreat to the couch next to your mother, picking up a teacup to give your hands something to hold.

You’re used to these type of meetings by now, having been present for many, many business discussions in your life. Your mother says it’s a way to get you “accustomed to the job” and “someday you’ll need to know how to do this so you can maintain the peace in our kingdom.” Personally, you think it’s her way of punishing you for not being the perfect daughter she wants you to be.

“That’s a reasonable amount of time, Y/N will need to continue her studies, but that can be arranged for after the wedding. I’m sure Joshua wouldn’t mind relocating to your kingdom for a few years.”

Wait, a wedding?! You choke on your tea slightly, earning a glare from your mother. The one time you zone out and something actually important is being discussed.

“Y/N…” your mother warns.

“Pardon me, but what’s this about a wedding?”

She sighs, clearly displeased, “Y/N, please listen from now on. We’ll discuss this later.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to discuss this now. What wedding?”

“Y/N,” she sets her teacup down and stands, giving an apologetic smile to the Chois as she gestures for you to follow her out of the room. You begrudgingly oblige, satisfied that at least you’re getting answers for once.

She stops when you reach a small alcove next to the room you’d just left, turning and folding her hands together when you come to rest in front of her, “You are to be betrothed to Prince Seungcheol to unite our kingdom with the Chois. We’ve been threatened again by our rivals in the North, and if you listened to anything Mr. Hong told you-”

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” you demand.

She sighs, “The decision was made only last week, it was planned to have Seungcheol tell you later when the two of you had gotten a chance to-”

“To what?” You cut her off, “Fall in love? Yeah, that’s really going to happen now.”

“Y/N, I will not tolerate this behavior from you. We have a meeting to finish so if you would please straighten up your act and-”

You don’t give her time to finish before you turn and rush out of the hall, nearly running into Chan, who’s still standing outside the door. He calls after you but you refuse to turn around, refuse to even think about the meeting you’d just left where your mother had planned out your whole future already.

Vernon’s at the door as soon as you slam it behind you but you ignore him, instead choosing to dramatically flop onto your bed and scream into the bed sheets. You’re angry, beyond annoyed, somewhere in the realm of pissed off at everything that just transpired in the last twenty minutes. You don’t hear Vernon come in, don’t even acknowledge his presence until the mattress sinks under his weight beside you.

“C’mon,” he pats your back, “let’s get you out of here for a while.”

Maybe it’s the fresh air, the crowds of lively people, the smell of spices and meat in the air, the music, the colors, or just being outside the palace walls that has you dizzy with excitement, spinning in the street as you giggle like a crazy person at the life around you. You feel free, safe even, out in the crowd.

Vernon yanks on your arm that was crossed with his to pull you out of the path of a passing horse and cart, grumbling under his breath for you to “be more careful.”

“Do you ever pay attention?”

“Nope.”

You pull him toward a familiar shop, the rose-pink sign standing out against the brown wood of the other storefronts.

“Boo!” The man working behind the counter looks up at your voice, a wide grin spreading over his face when he sees that it’s you. He quickly finishes wrapping a set of sheet music for the customer he’s currently with, waving them off with his usual cheery, “have a nice day!” before coming around the counter. You untangle your arm from Vernon’s and run toward your best friend, wrapping your arms around his neck with a giggle. Seungkwan laughed too, hugging your waist.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks when you pull away.

“Vernon rescued me from wedding planning, my hero.” You smile back at the boy, earning a small blush from him.

Seungkwan tears his eyes away from the guard when what you said sinks in, “wait, wedding planning?”

You shake your head, “Long story, Boo, don’t want to talk about it now. Can I hide out here for a little bit?”

He nods, lifting up the counter to let you in, “Seokmin’s in the back working on transcribing, he’ll be happy to see you.”

Reaching up, you place a small kiss to his cheek, “Thank you, you’re the best.”

“And don’t forget it!” He calls after you, going back to serve the customers. You wrap your hand around Vernon’s and pull him down the familiar hallway, into the back room that has become your refuge a few times.

“Hey, Seok!” you call. The man looks up from his parchment to give you a wide, sunny smile.

“Y/N, nice to see you! And you too, Vernon.”

The guard nods and sets his bag on a nearby table, taking a seat in one of the old chairs, “What are you working on?”

“Jihoon sent over a new piece this morning, I guess the palace needs a new orchestra accompaniment,” he pauses, shifting his gaze over to you, “something about a wedding march?”

You groan, kicking an empty box of pens on the ground, “Do we have to talk about that everywhere I go today?”

Seokmin raises an eyebrow but doesn’t push the subject further, instead turning to Vernon, “rough day?”

“Something like that,” he answers watching you pout some more, “best not to mention it.”

The other boy nods, “Well, there's some sheets in the back that we can’t use anymore. Mess ups and cancellations and stuff, if you’re looking for something to destroy. Think of it as a stress reliever, of sorts.”

You consider his offer for a moment before deciding that Seokmin might be your favorite person of the day.

“You really don’t mind?”

“Nope, we’ll have to trash them anyway, so go nuts. Just stick to the red container, not anything on the shelves.”

“Thank you!” you call back behind you as you rush out of the room and down the hall, yanking on the door to the storage room. As promised, a red bin sits off to one corner, a stack of parchment sitting on the inside. You take a seat beside it and go to town, the first sheet of ripped paper in your hands already making you feel better.

“I hate you, Mom,” RIP, “I hate this life,” RIP, “I hate schedules,” RIP, “I hate-”

The sound of soft music stops your hand. It drifts in from the window above you, coming from somewhere out on the street. You take a moment to listen to the beat, the sound of synchronized feet on the cobblestone, the claps and cheers of the audience watching. It’s different from the piano and violins you’ve grown up listening to at balls and dinners. This beat has life. Energy. Movement.

You have to find it.

Setting the rest of the parchment back into the bin, you leave the storage room and head for the back door, the one that leads to an alleyway behind the shop. Sure, it’s a little dangerous for the crown princess to go out into the town without her bodyguard, but you couldn’t care less in the moment, too focused on finding the source of the captivating music.

Following the sound, you find yourself coming into a square where a small crowd has gathered around a group of performers. The audience sways to the music, making it hard for you to see what’s going on. You finally find an open space, stopping in your place when you get to see the dance.

It’s a group of three boys, not much older than you. One of them plays a small instrument, something that looks like a piano but has parts of a drum attached to it, a low, rhythmic sound coming from it when the boy taps different parts. The other two are dancing, something choreographed and smooth, moving their bodies in time to the music being played. They jump and interact with each other in the dance, using not only their feet but their hands to move and put emotion into their actions.

When the song comes to a close, the pair is breathing heavily, but each has a wide grin on his face, bowing to the audience which is now clapping wildly. A few people throw coins into a bag set up next to the instrument player before walking away, discussing the performance they just saw excitedly.

When everyone else has cleared the square, you step up to one of the dancers, two gold pieces in your hand and a wide grin on your face.

“New routine?” you ask, tossing the coins into the bag.

“Y/N, you really don’t have to-”

“Hao,” you press the pieces down into his palm when he tries to give them back, “I want to.”

He sighs, tossing one of the coins back into the bag but holding onto the other, “At least let me buy you lunch.”

The restaurant he takes you to is the same as always- a small, brick building with tall glass windows and climbing vines lining the trim. The woman who owns it knows you both well, a result of frequenting her business for the past two years, and leads you to your usual table near a window in the front of the restaurant, overlooking the street.

“You never answered my question,” you mention when you’re both sitting, “was that new choreography?”

“Yeah, Soonyoung came up with it last week. He said he got inspired by seeing the festival flags,” he chuckles, shaking his head, “I don’t know how he does it.”

“He’s definitely crazy…” you try to fake a laugh but Minghao sees straight through it, his smile slipping quickly.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No!” you exclaim, cringing when Minghao flinches, “No, no, I’m okay.”

He turns to look out the window, resting his chin in his palm, “You don’t have to keep doing that.”

“What?”

“Pretending whatever’s bothering you isn’t. You can tell me, you know that, right?”

“I-” the excuse gets caught in your throat when he turns back to you, eyes locking onto yours. When had he figured you out like that?

Before you could tell him about everything that had transpired that morning, the woman who owns the restaurant comes back, this time with two bowls of soup in her hand. She sets them down in front of both of you and Minghao thanks her politely before she leaves to take care of the other customers, leaving the two of you alone again.

“Can I tell you later? After lunch?” you ask.

“Of course,” he nods, sliding a spoon over to you.

You can’t help the small smile that creeps onto your face, “Thanks.”

Lunch is quiet, you’re both too busy eating to bring up another topic. Minghao finishes first, polishing off the entire bowl of squash soup when you’re only a third done, so you slide the rest of yours over to him, which he accepts gratefully once you assure him that you’re not hungry. He needs it more than you.

“Hao,” you wait until he looks up from eating to continue, “has Soonyoung found a company that will sign you on?”

“He…” his spoon swirls around in the soup but he makes no move to take another bite, “He’s gone to a lot of meetings. There’s just not a lot of companies looking to sign a group of three guys on right now.”

“And… how are you doing?”

The question carries more weight than its words and Minghao knows this. He turns his focus to the notches in the old wood of the table before swallowing and softly replying, “We’re okay.” You open your mouth to protest but Minghao cuts you off, “Really, Y/N, don’t worry about us.”

He finishes the rest of the soup and stands to help you from your chair, closing the topic before you can argue again.

After you pay and say goodbye to the shop owner, Minghao interlaces his fingers with yours to start walking back to the square. You exchange small comments about the different shops you pass but the stress from earlier still lingers in the back of your mind and you know Minghao can tell you’re not all there.

“Alright,” he stops, pulling you to the side when you get back to the square, “please tell me what’s bothering you.”

You sigh, staring down at both your hands, “The Choi’s arrived today, the family from the other kingdom I told you about. And apparently…” you take the risk of looking up at him, “Mom arranged for me to marry the prince.”

“Oh,” is all Minghao says, his face slightly paling at your admission.

“I don’t want to,” you place one hand against his cheek, “if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, it’s just-” he swallows, “this kind of changes everything. It changes… us.”

“I don’t want it to,” you run your thumb over the smooth curve of his jaw, “I wish there was a way I could convince her, make her change her mind that Prince Seungcheol isn’t the only option-”

And then it hits you. A full-fledged, nearly perfect plan on how you were going to change your mother’s mind.

“Oh my god, Hao, I got it,” you say, earning a confused look from him, “I have to go, but I’ll come back and explain everything tomorrow, I promise.”

He answers with a soft “okay,” and after quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek, you take off to go back to the music store, leaving a very confused Minghao behind you.

If this plan, this crazy-enough-to-be-plausible plan worked, it would open a gateway to having control over your life. You’d have everything you’d ever wanted: Freedom, independence, and Minghao by your side the entire time.

You just had to convince the queen he is as much of a prince as Seungcheol is.


End file.
